ntccfandomcom-20200215-history
Lordpyre
]] '"My name isn't Lorde you fckin fgts! #DansGame'''" -Lordpyre Introduction Lordpyre, one of the most respected people of the Nintendo twitch chat (Presumably). Whenever he logs in, his presence is followed by cheers of joy, #PogChamp and #Kreygasm. Although he is so well renowned among the group, he is purposely mistaken for Lorde, a Singer/Artist, much to his annoyance. Weaboo/Otaku LordPyre loves Anime and Manga, and can be commonly seen partaking in the act of watching or reading such. He's open to any genre, including yaoi, yuri, and the such. However, this takes a toll on how much he can watch, unless reccomended to him, since he'll watch anything, he might not get to certain series until extremely later. (Hunter x Hunter, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, etc) Chat background While being a member of NTCC, he isn't new to chats. To give background, the first chat he's ever been to was around 2009-2010, at a chat for an anime website Justdubs. There, his first continuous internet name was born, 'PureBlackness'. ~Pure~ However, this name didn't last long. After taking a liking to being called just 'Pure' he took out the 'blackness'. He liked this name, it was short and to the point, and it felt like "A pure name, Pure" This would continue to be is name for around the next several months. ~Pyre~ Then, one day, a friend at the chat to Miyako mistakenly typed and called him 'Pyre'. As small as this mistake was, the chat, later including him, took a liking to this name, And for the rest of his time at that chat, his name became Pyre. However, really faithful friends to Last, Ragna, and Focks Stuck to his original name of Pure, and wouldn't forget it. ~LordPyre~ Near the very end of the Justdubs chat, and later at two new chats (Links can be found on his profile page), the prefix 'Lord' was added to his name. He felt he could use another word, and wanted something that would at the same time, fit his name, and establish some sort of dominance. 'King' was thought of first, with it being his last name, but 'Lord' ended up winning, and to this day, 'LordPyre' has been his tag for everything. However, he never forgets his original name 'Pure/LordPure (LordPyre came first, then decided to add it to Pure if he used Pure again)' because "It holds a special place as being my original chat name"-LordPyre. NTCC Introduction Some months ago, while watching a stream of Nintendo's, he stumbled upon NTCC members Itsducktime, Upsidedownfish, and others. While he normally watches Nintendo's stream, this would be his first time chatting with other members, as he usuallly only looks at the comments for the lols. In a short amount of time, they became...Friends? And he was accepted into NTCC, where he has continued to chat amongst the members to this day. Trivia * Can beat lv 1 CPU's in any Smash game, but only by cheating. * Is a scrub who can't 1v1 to save his life. * Hates Final des, and only plays with items on max. * Sucks at pretty much any fighting game. * Can't Dip Actual Trivia * Can competitively smash. Has won 3 (small) Project M Tournaments, 1 Brawl Tournament, and can play melee as well. * As much as he knows about the competitive smash scene, he does not actively follow it. * Prefers to play other fighting games atm if any (Tekken, SkullGirls, Etc.) Has Many Waifus. His first waifu (before expanding his anime knowledge and watching way more series) was Tenma Tsukamoto. * Prefers Dogs over Cats * Favorite Drink is Root-Beer * Favorite Color is Silver * Favorite Fighting game is Bloody roar (Series) Category:Cool member of NTCC